


Greek Love

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Pederasty, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Shota Aziraphale, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Presenting Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While performing a temptation in Ancient Greece, Crowley runs into a surprisingly young looking Aziraphale at a brothel. Previously bored with the whole thing, Crowley takes a sudden interest in partaking in the merchandise along with the human he is tempting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	Greek Love

Crowley stumbled into the brothel, arm in arm with a tan, dark-haired, burly man named Marcus. Both laughed raucously, more than a little tipsy on cheap wine. This temptation was proving too easy by far, and though Crowley had enjoyed the drinks, he was growing bored. Best to speed things along, get through the debauchment, and then he could sober up and head home with a pat on the back from Hell for a job well done. Spreading discord was already feeling so blasé, but a demon’s work was never done.

“Hail, Master Crowley!” A man in extravagant robes breezed into the foyer and clasped Crowley’s slender hand in his thick ones, first bowing his head and then beaming up at him. “How wonderful for you to grace this humble establishment with your presence yet again! And good health to your friend, as well! What can I do for you today?”

Crowley grimaced, feeling indecent to be outed as a regular at such an institution. He’d always been one for shortcuts, though, and a high-end slave brothel that catered to _every_ taste was perfect for fast-tracking temptations and getting the results Hell demanded. No matter how distasteful things could get.

“Your youngest!” Marcus interjected before Crowley could speak, seemingly unperturbed by Crowley’s familiarity with the pimp. “A pretty one. Soft. Hairless. Small …” the man was unsteady on his feet as he rattled his preferences.

The pimp raised a questioning eyebrow at Crowley.

“Uh, sure, yeah. Whatever he wants,” Crowley said, rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses. Of course the man was a pederast as well as a thief, liar, and general brute.

“Well,” the pimp grinned, clearly scenting large earnings on the horizon. “We do have a brand new boy who is _very_ special -”

“He young?” Marcus slurred, interrupting.

The man pursed his lips. “Oh, yes, of course. I can also tell you truthfully that he is a genuine hermaphrodite. Pink, plump, and ever so pale. An absolute cherub, I tell you! Extremely rare and valuable. That is ... if that’s something you’d be interested in.” _And something you can afford_ , Crowley knew he meant.

Marcus gave Crowley a disgustingly hopeful leer, and so the demon shrugged, handing over a small bag filled with coin to the pimp. “We’ll take him. And be sure to keep the wine flowing!”

With any luck, Marcus would enjoy himself to his heart’s content, too drunk and filled with lust to notice Crowley’s lack of participation. There was only one _cherub_ the demon had any interested in fucking, after all. Unfortunately, it had been ages since Crowley had convinced Aziraphale to partake in such temptations.

The pimp peeked inside the moneybag and smiled, bowing again and thanking them before leading them into what Crowley knew was the finest room in the building. It was adorned with dark draperies, plush rugs, and a large, soft chaise along one wall. The small tables were covered with fruits, and there were several decanters filled with wine.

A young slave boy was kneeling on a cushion in the center of the room. Pubescent, but only just. A true catamite. He was draped in an array of white gossamer scarves which barely concealed the pale pink flesh beneath, pleasantly plump in a most delightful way. The child’s snowy white head was bowed, chin tucked against his chest, and his hands crossed on the floor in front of him. Crowley narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing. _It couldn’t be …_

“Boy?”

When the slave looked up at Crowley with those radiant, ephemeral blue-green eyes, the demon knew. This was no ordinary prostitute. An absolute cherub, indeed. Crowley might have laughed. The angel was much smaller and the lines on his face had smoothed out, leaving the skin soft and smooth, but Crowley was quite certain it was him.

“Marcus, pour us a drink, would you?” Crowley asked.

Marcus was staring at Aziraphale, mouth gaping, the lust coming off him in waves. He gave his head a shake at Crowley’s request and made towards the wine.

Crowley casually circled Aziraphale as though appraising him. “Angel?” he whispered. “Is that really you?”

“Of course it’s me!” and though his whispered hiss was a higher pitch than usual, it was dripping with such haughty holier-than-thou fervor that there was no doubt this was the angel of the eastern gate.

“What are you doing here?!”

The round cheeks on Aziraphale’s baby face turned pink. “Er … there was a … complication … with a blessing. I didn’t mean to end up in quite this situation, but, well, you see … ”

There was a low whistle as Marcus came up behind Crowley to hand him a glass filled with wine. Aziraphale clamped his mouth shut and directed his gaze back to the ground. “Just look at him,” Marcus said. “What a beauty. Boy, stand up and lose the scarves.”

Aziraphale hesitated for only a moment, giving Crowley a nervous glance. Though the demon had seen the angel naked countless times, he’d never been sporting such a unique corporation. Aziraphale stood slowly, letting the translucent scarves fall to the floor and then demurely wrapping his arms around his chubby little tummy.

His head only came up to Crowley’s chest. He was small, but the plump curves told a story of being well-fed and pampered. The extra baby-fat made him appear even younger than your average catamite, so Marcus was sure to be satisfied with his youth. Aziraphale’s skin was soft, pink and pale in stark contrast to the locals’ darker olive tones. Beneath the lower curve of his round belly was a soft, stubby cock behind which the lips of a hairless little cunt could be seen. Crowley couldn’t help but grin. A hermaphrodite, all right. Aziraphale sure had made himself popular, whether intentional or not. The hefty price the brothel charged was more than justified for such a creature.

Marcus elbowed Crowley in the side. “He’s the real deal, isn’t he? Just look at him. And he’s all ours!”

Aziraphale was beginning to look nervous, his wide eyes imploring Crowley for some sort of rescue or reprieve. Did the principality forget he was dealing with a demon? He gave the angel a lopsided, toothy, downright _devilish_ grin.

“For the next few hours at least.”

Aziraphale balked, but Crowley had completely reconsidered his position, now plenty interested in partaking in the debauchery in light of these new intriguing circumstances.

Marcus grinned and plopped down on the chaise, lounging back, his large erection plain as day sticking up beneath his robes. “Well?” Marcus gestured to his groin. “Get to it, boy.”

Aziraphale hesitated, but Crowley gave him a firm smack to his pudgy bottom to urge him forward. “I expect you’ve been trained and know what’s expected.”

The little angel padded on bare feet towards Marcus’s open thighs and hungry leer. The man pulled up his robe, and his cock popped free, thick, veined, and glistening at the tip. Aziraphale’s throat bobbed as he struggled to swallow.

Crowley approached from behind, placing a firm but gentle hand on top of Aziraphale’s frosty curls. “Why don’t you show us what you can do with that mouth? Hmm?” He urged Aziraphale’s head down, and the angel was forced to kneel on the chaise between Marcus’s legs. He took the man’s erection in his hand, his fist positively tiny around its girth. Aziraphale licked his pink lips and bent his head to give a tentative lap across the head of Marcus’s cock. The man groaned and thrust his hips up. Aziraphale got the hint and took him into his mouth, barely able to get his pouty little lips around the mammoth girth. He did his best, though, sucking and slurping, working his tongue, and bobbing his head while Marcus gripped his white hair in one fist and drove his hips up greedily, choking Aziraphale whose eyes watered.

Crowley ran his hands down Aziraphale’s heaving flank. Though the blowjob couldn’t have been very skilled what with all of Aziraphale’s struggling, it clearly proved effective as Marcus was already pulling back to pump his own cock through throaty grunts and then cover the angel’s cherubic face with a splattering of seed.

Aziraphale sat back on his haunches and Crowley’s own cock twitched at the sight of the angel with one eye closed, cum dribbling over it and down his cheek onto his swollen, slightly parted lips. Crowley ran his fingers through the sticky issue, wiping it carelessly across Aziraphale’s face. With a wink, he miracled the substance away before Marcus could recover, and Aziraphale gave him a shy, thankful smile.

Marcus was lying back, eyes closed, catching his breath, his large cock soft against his thigh. “Hey, Crowley. Wet his cunt for me, would you? I bet he’s vice-tight. Can’t wait to stick my cock in him. I’ll be ready again in no time.”

Under any other circumstances, Crowley might have been annoyed with such a brazen and selfish request (Crowley hadn’t gotten a turn yet, after all), but the demon was eager to taste Aziraphale’s enticing new effort.

Aziraphale himself was looking less certain, chubby cheeks blushing red as he chewed his bottom lip. The effect was more than a little tempting, the virginal innocence on his youthful face tortuously delectable. Even more so knowing that the angel wasn’t doing it on purpose.

Crowley’s toothy grin was downright predatory as he knelt by the chaise and pushed the angel onto his back, spreading his chubby thighs. Azirpahale’s cock was soft and so small that it barely took up any space at all inside Crowley’s mouth, even when it swelled into a chubby erection from the workings of Crowley’s swirling tongue. Aziraphale was soon panting, and he whimpered when Crowley popped off to move his attention lower, leaving his tiny twitching penis pointing skyward. Crowley gripped the backs of Aziraphale’s knees and forced his legs up, practically bending him in half to get a good look at his cunt. He hooked one stout leg over his shoulder and spread the flushed hairless labia open before slowly licking a wet stripe up the narrow slit. Crowley tongued Aziraphale’s pink pussy relentlessly, easily keeping his small body pinned down despite the angel’s squirming wriggles, resolutely ignoring his high pitched whines.

It was a deliciously sweet little cunt that Crowlely might have spent hours devouring, but he reluctantly pulled back once it was glistening with a plentiful mixture of saliva and Aziraphale’s own dewey slick. Marcus, who was looking on hungrily, had begun to stroke his cock which was already quite hard again. Aziraphale was staring with wide-eyed apprehension at it, evaluating the enormous girth he was expected to take inside his petite body.

“Come on, dove,” Marcus coaxed. “I’ll fuck that cunt nice and proper.”

Aziraphale reluctantly crawled over, spreading his small legs as wide as they would go to straddle the man. He momentarily struggled to properly line up the head of Marcus’s cock with his cunthole, and so, with an exasperated grunt, the impatient man grabbed him roughly by his plump hips and forced him down, spearing him so hard and fast that the angel howled. Crowley couldn’t help but wince, thankful Azirpahale wasn’t actually a human slave boy and that Crowley had so thoroughly prepared his pussy.

Marcus’s mouth went slack and he let out a lustful groan. “Ohhh, he’s as wet as a girl, and so fucking _tight_. What a treasure!”

The man bounced Aziraphale’s small body on his cock, the angel’s pudgy little tits and buttocks jiggling with every thrust. Each time Aziraphale was lifted up, Crowley got a glimpse of just how obscenely stretched his pussy was around Marcus’s thick cock.

Crowley realized his own cock was rock hard in his robe. He gave it a squeeze, suddenly eager to partake in pleasures of the flesh. He pulled his gown over his head and then knelt on one knee between Marcus’s ankles. The man stopped thrusting and flashed Crowley a grimace.

“What are you doing, Crowley? You’re next. Wait your turn.”

Aziraphale’s chest heaved, legs spread around Marcus’s hips, impaled on his cock.

“Why wait?” Crowley said with a grin, inching forward and running a gentle hand down Aziraphale’s clammy back, letting his fingers trail between his buttocks. “He has another cocksleave, after all. We shouldn’t waste it.”

Aziraphale whipped his head around, looking horrified. “No! No, not there!”

“No? You dare tell us _no?_ ” Marcus scowled and thrust his hips up, making Aziraphale squeak. “I expected the merchandise to be better trained at such a fine establishment. We should have you whipped for that, boy!”

“Nawwww,” Crowley drawled. “There’s no need for that. Some men like ‘em feisty, after all. A little protest can be fun. Besides, we wouldn’t want to mar this perfect porcelain skin.”

He squeezed a fistful of Aziraphale’s chubby buttock and stretched him open, reaching for the little pot of oil on the side table. He scooped a generous amount onto his fingers and began opening Aziraphale’s tiny anus.

“Hmph,” Marcus grunted, rolling his hips slowly to let Crowley work.

The fit was so tight, Crowley was barely able to push his finger past the sphincter at first, and Aziraphale yelped when the passage was finally breached. Crowley was enjoying teasing Aziraphale, so he greased and stretched his hole mostly the human way, only giving in to a quick miracle to speed things along when he could no longer bear the ache of his throbbing erection.

He shuffled up behind Aziraphale, hand around his cock as he guided and pressed it into the angel’s waiting hole. He slid completely into the slick channel in one smooth ruthless motion, and Aziraphale wailed. The fit was so snug, Aziraphale vicing so hard around Crowley’s dick, that the demon thought he might pass out. He had to be still for several moments, taking deep, steadying breaths lest he shoot off immediately.

“Ohhhh, Crowley,” Marcus groaned, “You’ve made him even tighter. Fuck!”

Both men began to thrust then, squeezing the plump little angel between them. Crowley thought it felt something like fucking a warm pincushion, if that pincushion was sticky with sweat and squirmed and squealed while being screwed by two enormous cocks. Aziraphale was impossibly filled, his holes stretched, and his own stout cock hard against his pudgy belly.

Crowley’s hands wandered over Aziraphale’s petite body, finding the soft, smooth plumpness surprisingly appealing. He groped the little buds on the angel's chest, teasing and pinching the pale pink nipples. He slid a hand down and wrapped his fist around Aziraphale’s little baby cock, giving it a firm squeeze as he drove his cock deep inside his impossibly tight hole.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, panting breaths, and Aziraphale’s stuttering cries. Crowley stroked the angel’s little cock until he shot out a tiny stripe of clear cum onto Marcus’s stomach.

“Was that your first time ejaculating, boy?” Marcus asked. Aziraphale’s cock was twitching as it softened, and the man carelessly rubbed his finger over the tip of the tiny cockhead, and Aziraphale whined at the over-stimulation. Marcus sucked the issue from his finger. “Oh, it’s so sweet. He _is_ a wonder. I wish I could afford to take him home and keep him.”

 _Not on your life,_ Crowley thought as he gave one final thrust and came, Marcus following soon after.

They left Aziraphale lying on the chaise like a used toy, his eyes screwed shut, cheeks pink and wet, sticky seed oozing from his cunt and asshole. Marcus was still grumbling about wishing they could afford more time. Crowley ignored him and left a generous tip which included a little demonic miracle that would ensure Aziraphale’s escape from the brothel. It was bad enough he’d had to share with Marcus. Now that the haze of lust had dissipated, Crowley was feeling far less magnanimous about the whole affair. And just a little bit guilty, which was terribly unbecoming of a demon, really. He gave Aziraphale’s strange form one last glance before they departed, chuckling a bit at the angel’s likeness to the way the local humans had been depicting Cupid lately. Aziraphale would undoubtedly be miffed about this, but Crowley would make it up to the angel someday. He made a mental promise to himself, looking forward to keeping it.


End file.
